1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor having an air path of a stator, or a fan cleanable, and a cleaning system of the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
To cool a stator and a rotor during operation of a motor, the motor including a fan, and an air path arranged around the stator and in the rotor in such a manner as to communicate with the fan and allowing an airflow generated by the fan to pass through the interior is known. Conventionally, in such a motor, various elements for cleaning the inside of the air path have been proposed (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-20258).
A technique which enables more simple and efficient cleaning of the inside of the air path has been demanded.